


Timless

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Off Screen Death, Original work - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Traveling, Virus zombies, Zombies, not really zombies but zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A timeless adventure.
Collections: anonymous





	Timless

_Crash._ Markus jolted up at the sound of shattering glass. Fuck fuck fuck. He had fallen asleep. God damn it. Scrambling to stand, he reached for the gun at his side. “Adrian.” He hissed, shaking the sleeping man next to him. Adrian gave an annoyed groan as he shifted to consciousness. _Bang._ Markus aimed at the nearest white-eyed person and fired. They dropped limp, body twitching before laying still. Adrian sat up, the gunshot waking him up fully.

“Shit.” He cursed, reaching for his own gun. Markus grabbed his pack and stood, looking around the abandoned general store for more of the shambling forms. Adrian grabbed his own bag and the second backpack of supplies they had collected the day before. He winced subtly as he threw the heavy bag over his shoulder. “We gotta move, they got in,” Markus whispered, reloading his gun. Adrian nodded, still a little blurry from sleep. The two men crept quietly down one of the aisles, unsure of how many were now inside the building. 

Markus took a careful step forward, eyes scanning over the shelves. He didn’t notice the crumpled can on the floor, his boot coming down on it with a crunch. Fuck. A screech filled the small building as a small group of people scrambled over the shelf. Their white eyes were glassy and dull in the dusty air. Black tongued mouthes opened with screeches as they descended on the two. “Run!” Adrian shouted, firing at the person closest to him. Markus felt his heart leap as he shot into the group, his legs bringing him to the door. He easily kicked aside the block they had used to lock the door, breaking out into the early morning light. 

Adrian was close on his heel as they dashed out of the store and onto the street. The group of infected people were slower than usual, giving the two enough time to escape. Markus could hear the blond’s footsteps behind them as they dashed down the street, away from the street. They dodged down alleyways and between broken cars until they were sure they weren’t being followed. Then they began to slow. Markus’s heavy panting echoing in his ears as the two caught their breath behind an apartment building. “You all good?” He asked breathless, glancing at Adrian. The blond gasped and smiled, his storm blue eyes bright with adrenaline. “Yeah, I’m all good.” He chuckled. Markus felt his heart warm at the sight. Adrian’s happy eyes never failed to make him smile. Markus leaned against the building and laughed softly. 

That was a close encounter, but he was grateful they were both alright. Adrian crouched a little, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His blond hair still messy from his sleep. “Almost virus meat there.” He joked, still a little breathless. “Good thing you aren’t as lazy as I thought.” Markus gasped in mock offense, resting a hand over his still heaving chest. “You wound me, good sir.” He said back, voice dripping with playful sarcasm. Adrian gave him a playful shove. The two stood panting for a few more minutes before Adrian leaned over and pressed a kiss to Markus’s cheek. 

“You ready to head off again?” He asked warmly, shifting the bags on his shoulders. Markus nodded, reloading his gun and keeping it at the ready. “We should be able to get to Akaross before nightfall. Then it’s a straight shot to the coast. And by the end of the week, we should be at the camp.” Markus explained, leading the way back to the main street that led out of town.

Adrian smiled, keeping pace beside the taller man. The two joked and told stories as they walked. Few infected dared to hunt in the daylight, so the two were mostly safe as long as they stuck to the open. By noon the two had made it out of the city and to the highway that would bring them to Akawood. 

“Let’s take a break for lunch,” Adrian suggested, his forehead dotted with sweat. Markus agreed and the two sat down on the asphalt of the highway. There were still a few broken down and abandoned cars along the road, but besides that, the two were relatively alone. Adrian set down his bags opening the third bag in search of some of the food the two had found. “Canned beef stew and a can of sweet corn sound good?.” Adrian hummed, pulling them from his bag. Markus looked out along the road to the distant city. “Yeah sounds good to me.” He said dreamily. 

Adrian used their can opener to open the food, already digging into the corn with the spoon they had found. “Whatcha thinking about?” He asked Markus, turning his own gaze to the city ahead of them. “What do you think the camp would be like?” Markus asked, not turning away. Adrian winced slightly and shifted. “I think it will be warm. Do you think we will get our own house?” He asked, passing the can of stew to Markus. 

The brunette finally shook free of his daydream and accepted the can, grabbing his own spoon. “Probably not. We don’t even know how big the camp is.” He reminded, starting to dig into the lukewarm soup. Adrian nodded. “As long as it’s safe.” He hummed. A comfortable silence fell over the two as they ate, passing the cans between each other. Once the food was gone, they set off again. This time they walked in silence, heading for the city. 

This city wasn’t as large as Bridgeford, but it was still kind of big. Adrian was starting to lag behind as they reached the city limits. “Are you alright?” Markus asked worried, pausing for the fifth time to let the other man catch up. Adrian gave him a pained nod, his skin turning a little pale. Worry crept into Markus’s gut as he scanned around for a place they could stay. A shuttered gas station was nearby and would hopefully be secure enough for them to spend the night. “Come on in here.” Markus waved, leading Adrian over to the building. The lock was easy enough to break, letting the two into the building. Thankfully it was empty, with no other infected insight. 

Markus brought them behind the counter, setting down his bag. “What’s going on? Are you sure you are ok?” He asked, the concern clear in his voice. Adrian dropped his bags and limply sat down against the back wall. His chest was heaving as he struggled for breath. “I’m sorry.” He said panting. Markus let his eyes look over the other, scanning for whatever could have caused this sudden weakness in the other man. “What happened?” He asked again. Adrian gave a few violent coughs that shook his smaller frame. Then one trembling hand reached up, pulling at the hem of his dark shirt, revealing what was underneath.

“No no no no no.” Markus cried, his heart tightening until he couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. They were always so careful. “When?” He sobbed, eyes still locked on the puss-filled marks that spread red and black under Adrian’s skin. Adrian coughed, his breath labored. “The convenience store. One of them got me in the scuffle to get out. I didn’t- Cough cough- I didn’t want to scare you.” He said, voice hoarse and dry. Markus’s vision blurred with tears. No, they were so close. So close. Adrian shifted, leaning more against the brick wall. “Here.” He said weakly, pressing something warm into Markus’s hand. The dark-haired man looked down at the silver and gold ring in his hand. No…

“I can’t..” Markus sobbed, his body shaking. His husband shook his head weakly. “You have to. The camp is so close. You can make it in a few days. It’s too long of a journey for me. I won’t make it long enough.” Adrian said softly, his hand falling back by his side. A ragged blood-filled cough wracking his body. “Take the bags. You should be able to make it there on your own. You are strong.” Markus shook his head more, throat closing with tears. “I can’t leave you.” He begged, and clenching the ring tighter. Adrian gave his arm a weak shove. He was clearly fighting to stay awake. The light in his eyes dim and almost cold. “You have to. I know you can make it. Please go. I’m so weak....I don’t have much time left. _You have to leave me._ ” Adrian fought back, his own tears running down his pale cheeks. 

Markus swallowed, grabbing the two other backpacks. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay, virus be damned. But deep down he knew he had to leave. He had to keep going, for the both of them. Adrian gave him a tear-stained smile as Markus stood. “Adopt a cat for me? I’ve always wanted one.” He said gently before closing his eyes and leaning back, pain tainting his features. “I love you, Markus,” Adrian said, his chest rising and falling for the last time. The dark-haired man felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. “I love you too.” He choked before turning his back on his husband. Markus knew in less than an hour, his love would become another shambling vessel of the virus, once bright blue eyes a clouded white. He couldn’t stand to see it. 

So he left, back down the main street of the city and towards the coast. Adrian was right, it would only take him a few days to get there. One of the last safe places on Earth. Markus sobbed openly as he walked, feeling his heart clench and his tears trace rivers down the dirt on his cheeks. The ring still clenched tight in his hand. He didn’t stop walking until he reached the city limits. 

~~

The walls of the camp were made of rough steel and boards, nailed together in a patchwork of colors. Markus’s legs burned from walking, but his heart sighed with relief. He was here at last. The guards at the top of the makeshift towers called out to him. “Human?” They shouted. Markus held up his hands to show he was unarmed. “Human! I’m not infected and I have supplies!” He called back. The guards nodded behind them and the metal gate creaked open slowly. Markus felt the warm metal of his husband’s ring against his throat. “We made it.” He whispered to himself as he entered the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
